


Chapter 02 离婚案 C

by DoodoZY



Series: 以法之名 [7]
Category: yifa
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 03:53:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19124032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoodoZY/pseuds/DoodoZY





	Chapter 02 离婚案 C

　　工资表，收入分配比，资产总额……  
　　密密麻麻的材料差点把她的小身子埋住，其实文件早已整理好，但还是怕出纰漏。有些意外既然可以做到自主规避，就不妨多检查几遍。  
　　躺在长沙发里本是轻松惬意，结果紧贴着自己的人突然挪动，魏璎珞脖子一歪，差点栽下去。她连忙调整身体平衡，很是嫌弃：“你别乱动！”  
　　“起来，我腿麻了。”  
　　弘历勉强维持原始姿势，眼睛都懒得睁，摸索着拍向枕在自己大腿的女孩儿：“再不去吃饭就要迟到了，扣一百。”  
　　“对企业职工罚款的法条早在08年就废止了。”  
　　“但同样没有任何法律规定我不能扣你的钱，法无明文规定不为罪。”那只手慢慢包住她小巧的下颌，使劲儿捏了一把，“论背法条，你还差的远呢。”  
　　魏璎珞一点儿都没在乎他的嘲讽，而是故意扬高了语气：“是你自己饿了吧，跟你说了不用等我。”  
　　小心思被人戳穿，所长不满的掀开眼皮，把她盖在脸上的a4纸拂下去。他的确饿了，但面上还是不愿意被她猜中——  
　　“你未免也太自以为是了，我是嫌这个点排队的人多。”  
　　“听说对面新开的居酒屋不错，可是人肯定特别多，要不我们换一家点外卖吧。”  
　　“......事务所里不准吃外卖。”  
　　“东官府配送可快了，你要不要也尝尝他家的苏造肉？”话音刚落，她便将屏幕怼到弘历眼前，“点好了，二十分钟就到。”  
　　这压根没等他回答。弘历只觉得一口气堵在胸腔，直接拍开手机，不轻不重的在那张小脸蛋上打了一下：“你知不知道苏造肉味道多大！”  
　　“所以我给老师点了清炒油麦菜啊。”她灵活的翻起身，转脸就跨坐在了男人身上。  
　　她开荤，他吃素？  
　　世上哪儿有这样的道理！本想开口斥责，小丫头又抢在他前面撅起嘴巴，满脸夸张故意：“放心，肯定没味道，绝不让老师自己把事务所弄太香。”  
　　这份娇俏一看就拗的太过，他抱着惩罚的心态将那人压向自己，温温香香，味道不错。他知道自己肯定又吃了不少化工产品，但那两瓣总归是纯天然的。  
　　都沦落到吃清炒油麦菜了，餐前还不能加点肉吗。  
　　这人看着瘦，实际一把肉。略显粗砺的手掌慢慢挪进毛衣，仔细探寻藏在衣物下的凝脂肌肤。指尖压过微微下陷的腰窝，又顺着脊梁向上抚去。  
　　眼前人的呼吸越来越重，魏璎珞有些慌了，她意识到这个姿势过于挑衅，绝不能再轻易使用。他的掠夺和占有愈发猛烈，甚至将那片柔软咬的发痛。覆在腰腹的手上下摩挲，直到触碰了背后那片搭扣才勉强回过神来，更用力的将她按在怀中。  
　　“电话电话电话......”  
　　铃声将她解救出来，魏璎珞如同抓救命稻草一般握紧手机，看清来电后心中高呼凌玲救世主。  
　　弘历倒觉得这个案子的委托人简直和他八字犯冲，先是打断他告白，又给魏璎珞灌输男人年龄大不靠谱的思想，和对家和谈打起来，结果伤最重的却是他。  
　　“她找我去那家居酒屋吃饭，就我刚刚说的那家，牛油帝王蟹和鸡脆骨！还有梅子酒......”  
　　“喝什么梅子酒！你下午还上不上班了？”  
　　就是八字犯冲！女朋友好不容易陪他待会儿，又要被这女人抢去吃饭。  
　　“委托人邀我商讨，就是牺牲休息时间去工作，记得加班费啊。”她赶紧从他身上逃开，火速冲到门边，“那个，你记得拿外卖，别光吃油麦菜，替我把苏造肉消灭掉！”  
　　小丫头跑的太快，他刚追到二楼就看不见人影了，倒是正撞上吃饱喝足打嗝的李玉。  
　　“廖先生，吃了吗？”  
　　李玉问完就后悔了，两条小胖腿哆嗦起来。他感觉自己撞破了什么秘辛......所长现在的眼神不仅吓人，还很哀怨。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　“明天开庭，我相信没问题，房子靠你了。”丹凤眼画了蓝绿色眼线，向她发送了一个wink。  
　　额角伤痕还在，明显是为了开庭时赚点同情分，还有那身职业套裙，看的魏璎珞直打寒颤，她们好像不在一个季节。  
　　“都是有胜率的，主要看法官怎么判。”那个小演员没跟来，所以她不好意思带弘历一起。  
　　“其实一开始我也没想离，但那男的太过分了。”凌玲把蟹脚拿的远了点，防止蹭到衣服上，“身体的本能需求而已，偏偏被扣高帽，于他而言做那个就是为了生孩子。”  
　　“我不是说像原始动物那样解放本我，可也没必要搞得太草木皆兵。总之确定夫妻关系之前，有必要试试，你懂的，不然就会成我这样。”  
　　魏璎珞差点把梅子酒喷出来。  
　　道理都懂，可堂而皇之的说出口，就是另一码事了。她想起刚刚和弘历之间燥热的温度，猛的红了脸。怕被瞧出异样，她只好打哈哈：“你平时......说话也这么开放吗。”  
　　“有感而发，成年人应该已经形成独立的三观了，总不至于别人说什么听什么。”  
　　凌玲好像还想接着说，却被男声打断：  
　　“璎珞？”  
　　身材高挑的男人站在不远处，黑白格西装显得他格外温文尔雅。法医这行长期灰头土脸，傅恒很少有机会把自己收拾的这么正式。  
　　“这么巧啊，你怎么在这儿？”魏璎珞有些讶异，这儿离法医所可不近。  
　　今天出来开会，散会后正好到附近找馆子，没想到居然这么巧。傅恒觉得解释起来太麻烦，也不知道该从哪儿说起，一张嘴结结巴巴的：  
　　“我......那个......我看见廖哥朋友圈了，他，他......人很好。”  
　　“小弟弟，她比你更清楚自己男朋友好不好。”凌玲一眼就看穿了小男孩心思，懒洋洋的站起身，“既然是魏律师的朋友就坐吧，我去前台加几个菜，请你。”  
　　这话扎的傅恒心里刺痛，明知不合适，他还是强忍着坐了下来。朝思暮想的人坐在面前，和他一起吃饭，可他半点胃口都没有。  
　　明明是他先展开追求的，而且之前两个人不是很不对付吗，到底是为什么呀——  
　　“璎珞，你是喜欢廖哥这种类型的吗？”  
　　魏璎珞一听就笑了：“哪种类型？”  
　　“就是，比较成熟，会照顾人，在外面也撑得住......”  
　　外人眼里好像的确是这样，廖先生虽然不属于冰山脸，但也没好到哪儿去。事业上干练而老成，可在恋爱方面却是个幼稚鬼，成天嘴硬，还小心眼儿。  
　　见她不说话，傅恒有些尴尬，尝试着去夹一块厚蛋烧，结果滑溜溜的，好几次也没夹起来。魏璎珞筷子一并，直接戳了进去，把食物挑到傅恒的盘子里。  
　　先不论并筷子这个举动是否雅观，单说她戳到盘子那一声响，就足以超出他的认知范围。魏璎珞知道他家规矩冗杂，心里已经猜了个七八成。她不紧不慢的用筷子勾画着碗沿，答非所问：“你记不记得去年，我在事务所门口等你一起去看电影，结果奚尔晴带着你妈来了？”  
　　“阿姨说我家里没了一半的人，不吉利，让你赶紧回去。不是说非要让你忤逆家长，可你当时吓得连花都没敢给我，扭头就走了，不是吗。”  
　　傅恒心下一颤，他怎么会不记得。  
　　的确是他妈妈不对，可他也清楚魏璎珞的脾气，如果非要纠缠不休，只怕会闹得更难看。  
　　那是魏璎珞第一次答应他的邀约，结果就成了最后一次，此后不论他怎么努力，她也没再应过了。  
　　“奚尔晴还讥讽我妈妈和姐姐都没了，是我把她们克死的。你明明听见了，却阻止我动手，想要息事宁人。还有她散播的那些谣言，要多难听有多难听，我几次想取证告她诽谤，你也总是拦着。”  
　　魏璎珞把盘里的食物拨来拨去，却没有吃：“退一万步讲，你是为我好，怕我惹麻烦，但我根本不需要这种逆来顺受的关爱。”  
　　她之前还故意诓老男人，说傅恒不适合谈恋爱，只适合结婚，其实于她而言，傅恒什么都不合适。  
　　“你......是在生我的气吗？”  
　　“我早就明确拒绝过你很多次了，但从来没像今天说的这么多。以前不说是觉得没必要，这次全告诉你，是希望你不要再纠结这个事情。”她无所谓的耸耸肩。  
　　傅恒嗫嚅许久，也不知道该说些什么，他甚至忘记了刚刚为什么会神使鬼差的坐下。或许是一点点不甘心，或许是疑惑她的选择，总之，是想要个答案。  
　　可现在答案给他了，他反而难以接受：“璎珞，我......”  
　　“请你以后叫我全名。”  
　　“如果你现在觉得很尴尬，可以先回去，我就当你有事走了。”  
　　她埋下头，开始专心品尝厚蛋烧。这家店的厚蛋烧极具特色，每一层蛋液摊卷成型，都会加盖薄薄的番茄酱，咬起来酸酸甜甜，还有轻微的爆浆口感。  
　　吃完第二只时，她稍稍抬头瞥了一眼，对面早已空无一人。  
　　  
　　有些东西永远不会忘记。  
　　比如做法独特的厚蛋烧，密密麻麻的法条，花样百出的经典案例，以及……口是心非的人。  
　　  
　　那天起了罕见的风沙，她孤零零站在事务所门口，拼命忍耐着，不愿让堆积在眼眶的泪水滑落。其实这点小事算不得什么，可她还是无法忍受别人对至亲说三道四。  
　　回头就撞上了一堵肉墙。  
　　他什么都没说，只把一副墨镜架在她鼻梁间。  
　　整个世界都沉寂下来，四周景色模糊而黯淡。这样很好，不会有人发现她双眼通红，也掩盖了所有脆弱。手腕被他钳住，一路拽上了三楼，那股力量直接把她推进了办公室里间的盥洗室。  
　　  
　　“平时不是挺能说的吗，今天哑巴了？”  
　　“用不着跟我装模作样，要是杀人不犯法，你早就把他们三个剁成肉酱了。”  
　　“冷水敷好了再出来，别顶着核桃眼上班，给所里丢脸。”  
　　  
　　她没把墨镜物归原主，而是自己悄悄收了起来，就像取走那份律师函一样悄无声息。  
　　自己的事不想麻烦别人，更何况是本就对她颇有成见的所长。但她还是收到了奚尔晴的道歉信，信里对每一条谣言都做了深刻检讨。  
　　没人知道所长到底备份了多少文件。  
　　却有人知道她在盥洗室里哭了多久。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　建筑设计方面，廖先生最讨厌的产物是玻璃墙。  
　　青天白日，艳阳高照，正好尽数投射在玻璃上，折返的光芒闪得人睁不开眼。墨镜找不到了，一直忘记买新的，他十分困难的半眯着眼，神情复杂的打量着站在身边的小......老女人。  
　　今天这一身打扮，起码老十岁。  
　　黑西服白衬衫遮去稚气，她每走一步，挽在脖颈处的发髻就会跟着一抖。从正面看是规矩的三七分，露出饱满的额头，半根多余的发丝都不留。  
　　走进法院前，他一把捞住了那只胳膊，反而成了被安慰的一方。  
　　“放心吧，无懈可击，滴水不漏。”

 

　　“站住！别跑！”  
　　惊天动地的怒吼，令原本老老实实站在原处等车的嫌疑人闻声逃跑。叶淳雪来不及多想，手脚麻利的翻过栏杆，朝前面踉跄逃跑的人飞奔追去。  
　　嫌疑人极为狡猾，七拐八绕的逃进了人声鼎沸的艺术区。

  
　　  
　　占据了半张脸的平光镜有些滑落，她细指一推，便将眼镜稳稳安置。她今天看起来比往常更凶，弘历在原告席旁侧观察许久，也没明白原因。  
　　“这段录像虽然已经损坏，但依然记录下了被告近乎疯狂的攻击行为，甚至伤及无辜，波及上前劝说的律师。众所周知女性和男性的体能差距悬殊，被告平时在家里也多次动手，伤情报告已经整理好。”  
　　他带出来的人，好像真能独当一面了。  
　　许是和小演员混久了，凌玲的演技也有所爆发。连妆都没化，穿的也中规中矩，一改平日的张扬。虽算不上哭的梨花带雨，却也楚楚可怜。  
　　弘历用脚都能想出来是谁安排的，那人又开始嘚吧嘚吧搬弄起来：  
　　“原告作为贤妻，自然想要修复同丈夫的关系。只可惜被告母亲并不理解，反而亲自将儿子推给第三者，导致原告精神状态极度受挫......”

  
　　  
　　这个艺术区由民国时期的玻璃工厂改建而成，因此重新开放后命名为琉璃坊，以纵横交错的三层路径闻名。今天正好赶上周五，多的是前来游玩的小年轻。  
　　嫌疑人一头扎进人海，躲入了设计复杂的建筑内，再也见不到影。  
　　“妈的！又让这小子跑了！”男警狠狠踹向墙面。  
　　“齐庆锡你干什么吃的？”淳雪简直快被猪队友给气死，“他在那儿站着不动，你瞎喊什么？离他还有两百米，你就急着嚷嚷，怎么可能抓得到人！”  
　　完了，全完了。这起特大化工走私案已经追查近十年，最近好不容易才有苗头。由于他们的失误，阿妍卧底得来的线报，浪费的一干二净。

  
　　  
　　反反复复提起婚姻法第三十二条，弘历耳朵简直起了茧子。  
　　在魏璎珞口中，凌玲成了饱受折磨却依旧坚强向上的女性代表人物，丈夫频繁违反婚姻法，她却顾及往日情分，不想太过为难。  
　　“......她只是一个随波逐流的女人，被要求做生育的机器，还要忍受冷热并存的暴力。个人的力量太渺小，我们不奢求能改变什么，只想拿回原本属于自己的东西，得到自由。”  
　　吴书来面部扭曲，却不敢多说什么。他今天没法动手，如果再大闹法庭，只怕一套房都分不到。  
　　审判长是位四十多岁的中年妇女，她明显被凌玲的伟大感动，但本着公平公正的态度，她还是满脸正气的敲下了休庭锤。判决结果还要再等一个月，可魏璎珞心里已经有底了。  
　　眼线是黑色的，但并不碍事。她悄悄侧过身，也向席上的廖先生发送了一个wink。  
　　  
　　  
　　

 

　　胡长谦岁数不大，但办事的确靠谱。  
　　十一月底的东庆其实气温不低，还在十几度徘徊，实际上却湿冷的冻骨头。一身黑紫复古旗袍裙冻得魏璎珞直打哆嗦，皱起鼻子向身边的男人抱怨：  
　　“大冬天你让我穿裙子！”  
　　这场歌剧实在稀有，以至于很多有头脸的人物都慕名而来，也因此变成了一场观赏性演出。胡长谦最后还是凭着凌玲的名字，在走后门的人里杀出一条血路，成功为两位律师拿到了......不那么靠前的座位。  
　　“一定要穿的正规些，因为可能在入场退场的时候被拍到，甚至会有采访。”胡长谦反复叮嘱了四五次，生怕弘历的小女朋友裹着军大衣就去了。  
　　弘历裹住她冰凉的手掌，低声哄道：“我给你带着衣服呢，一会儿咱们进去就有空调了。”  
　　他没骗人，剧场里空调打的很足，注意力又被舞台上的演员夺去，好像真的不冷了。  
　　图兰朵的爱情故事并不能经得起推敲，但魏璎珞喜欢的是这部剧中颇具中国风的乐调，以及繁复华丽的服道化视觉享受。  
　　她想举起双手疯狂鼓掌时，突然发现自己右手还被男人牢牢牵着，早已出了一层细汗。  
　　俊朗的侧脸隐匿在舞台映来的灯光里，明明暗暗。魏璎珞感受着他掌心传来的温热，心里只剩下又俗又腻的四个大字——  
　　他，真，好，看。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　男人似乎同样享受这部歌剧，以至于驱车送她回家时，还在哼着茉莉花改编的小调。  
　　主要是心情好，小丫头偷看他，他知道。  
　　魏璎珞照常同他吻别，没想到他今天居然跟着一同下了车。这才发现车没有像往常那样随便停在楼下，而是开进了停车位。  
　　“太晚了，送你上去。”弘历是真的不放心，这栋楼一共六层，正好卡在不安电梯的标准。已经十点半了，他可不愿意让魏璎珞自己摸黑爬五楼。  
　　“你真当我是小孩子啊。”  
　　虽然嘴上这么说，她还是乖乖挽住了弘历胳膊，楼道的宽度正好容下他们并肩。  
　　怕回声太响吵了邻居，两人没有交谈。声控灯随着脚步一层一层亮起，又一层一层灭掉。可能是过于安静，弘历清楚的听见了自己的心跳声。  
　　越往上走，心跳越快。  
　　之前也曾送她上楼，但两人都是一前一后，魏璎珞从未像今天这样紧紧挨着他。明明只是肘臂，他却感受到了女孩儿身段的柔软，那是完全不同于男性的身体结构。  
　　平静的池面突然泛起涟漪，又渐渐化作情浪。他身体里的热流暗暗涌动着，成了无法抑制的欲望。  
　　所有混乱的想法都在进门后被打消，魏璎珞即刻换了副面孔，迅速踢飞两只高跟鞋，啊一声叫起来：“我的脚现在像踩在棉花上一样！”  
　　她连拖鞋都懒得穿，直接拐到卫生间洗手。弘历打量着这间小屋子，基本一眼就看完了。他从橱柜做成的隔断处绕过去，压下心中的悸动，倚在门边问她：“明天有什么安排吗？”  
　　“睡觉。”她忙着打清洁泡沫。  
　　......这回答听了涨的难受。  
　　“睡......一整天？”  
　　小丫头没有回答，而是突然转身，将手上的水甩了他一脸。见他下意识往后躲，更变本加厉，她向来对能压制所长的事特别感兴趣。  
　　可惜她还是嫩了点，法庭上重复过多遍的‘男女力量天生不对等’已经被忘得一干二净，直到被弘历钳制住双手才想起。  
　　浓烈又炽热的亲吻猛然间席卷而来，他拼命汲取着她口中的气息，探舌交缠。她承受不住这样的掠夺，节节败退，加上屋子又小，没退几步就摔在了床上。  
　　魏璎珞感觉整个人都快被抽干了，几乎喘不过气。想要推开却被控制的更紧，弘历不依不饶的攻城略地，似是要将她整个吞吃入腹。  
　　她无助的抱着男人肩膀，这件西装的绒面布料过于有质感，让人不想松开。脑子发懵，或许今晚就是考察他某项重要能力的时刻，但她总觉得太突然了，这种事不应该在浪漫的烛光晚餐里开始吗，怎么甩甩水就......  
　　宽厚而发热的手掌停在腰间，摸索许久也没能找到拉链，目前唯一已知的开口是脖颈处蜿蜒而下的盘扣，可他又不能直接扯衣服——  
　　压在身上的男人像是极力克制着什么，他勉强撑起身子，望向她的双眸已经几乎没有理智，只剩满目情欲。  
　　“可以吗。”  
　　没有人回答他，只有一条柔软的小舌，在他下唇瓣轻轻一舔。  
　　他的理智彻底崩塌，将人死死按入被褥。这丫头不叠被的臭毛病必须得改，床本来就不大，被子又乱糟糟的占据多半，让他往哪儿闹？  
　　旗袍裙繁复的系扣扰得他头疼，耳边又传来小丫头咯咯的嘲笑，弘历干脆放弃挣扎，一面褪去西装外套，一面拽住长裙领口：“魏璎珞，你这条裙子在哪儿买的？”  
　　“怎么了？你也要穿一条吗，没你的号啊。”魏璎珞憋住笑，望向单手拽下领带的男人。  
　　“我是想着扯坏了赔你条新的。”  
　　此话一出，她就笑不出来了，好好的裙子没招他惹他，被扯坏未免太可怜。纤指灵活的解开盘扣，她小声抱怨着：“明明是你自己笨，还要怪裙子......”  
　　把人里外剥除干净不是易事，他现在可没空和她打嘴仗。他好像真成了三岁小孩儿，焦急的拆去礼物包装，结果一层又一层，烦人的要命。  
　　的确是礼物，上天注定的礼物。  
　　怀中的肌肤光滑柔软，他终于将早已肿胀不堪的硬挺抵在她腿间。魏璎珞却不老实，猛的伸出手扒掉了他半敞的深蓝衬衫，要不穿就都不穿，他身上多出来一件，算什么道理？  
　　如今真正同她朝夕相处的人慢慢沉下身子，喘息着拨开脆弱的花瓣，安抚提醒：“别绷着。”  
　　方才吻了那么久，他本以为能顺利的品尝滋味，结果她的反应懵懂而生涩，粗长刚刚顶入一点便发出痛苦的呻吟，还顺带给了他肩膀一巴掌。  
　　弘历好像突然明白了什么，他将那两条细腿搭在自己腰间，轻声哄道：“没事，一会儿就不疼了。”  
　　这两年他教给她的东西本就不少，至于这件事，他更是义不容辞。  
　　他尝试着继续朝深处顶弄，却由于紧绷寸步难行。刚刚埋入蕈头已经体验极差，魏璎珞简直不敢想后面会如何，差点哭出声：  
　　“别，别！你别动了！”  
　　弘历被莫名其妙打了好几下，实在想不明白她为什么叫痛，因为他压根没能动弹。这人哭闹的太厉害，简直连抓带蹬，根本不讲道理，他只能将好不容易顶入的一小部分退出。  
　　到这个份儿上了，知难而退才不是廖律师的做派。包括他教授给她的，都是迎难而上，循序渐进，逐个击破。弘历稳稳心神，将手掌游移到那片秘源，尝试着往里探寻。她本想阻止，却并未感觉到不适，反而有种被填满的错觉。  
　　骨节分明的手指已经完全送入体内，同时将唇瓣贴上那张已经被欺负到发肿的小嘴。他耐心吸吮着柔软，指腹慢慢刮弄起温热的嫩肉来。  
　　上下一齐动作，魏璎珞有些心猿意马，不知道该把重点放在哪儿。这不是个好兆头，不知道重点的人，很难提高效率，更别提直击要害。其实法庭上留给律师发挥的空间不多，她必须抓住每一次机会，将对家杀的片甲不留。可如果对家是他呢，还必须完全掌握并不重要的主动权吗。  
　　她混混沌沌的想了许久，也没能得出答案。  
　　“好些了吗？”  
　　男人舔弄着泛红的耳廓，她这才把注意力集中在听觉上。黏腻湿浊的声音从自己腿间传来，听得人面红耳赤，甚至能感受到香津肆流。好像埋在身体里的物什一搅，就会拧出点儿什么。她实在想不出别的法子，只能带着泣音求他：“你别，别动了......”  
　　这话过于软糯，和平日里清脆的声线完全不同。他并未理会身下女孩儿的哀求，而是加大了指尖力度，频率更快的挺按着，将炙热的唇瓣朝她耳边贴去。  
　　“为什么，你现在不舒服吗。”  
　　声音低沉，简直是诱惑。那股酥麻已经从身下蔓延到了四肢，她不知道这是舒服还是不舒服，或许应该说都有一点儿。花穴被揉捻的微微翕动，直到手指连着潮津抽出，才明白自己对他的渴望。  
　　指节尚有余温，酝酿了这么久，他自认为没什么问题，便重新将肉刃顶回穴口，稍作润滑后长驱直入。  
　　还是疼，魏璎珞紧紧攀附着男人脊背，将自己贴上那具潮热的身躯。从未触及的领域被开发，像是玩游戏时获得了新地图，向来充当老师角色的所长正在带她探索，领她前往那个神秘沙盒。  
　　弘历却没那么多想法，刚才温存的效果很奇妙，姑娘的身子已经恢复了最初的绵软，不再紧绷着抗拒。他正忍受着温热紧致的包裹，将自己一点一点嵌入那处柔嫩。  
　　摩挲着双峰着的手掌感受到果实的成熟，他将双唇从颈窝处移下，开始品尝胸前的甜美。他口中湿热，吸吮含弄着挺立的凸起，以此分散她的注意力。  
　　体内的灼热缓缓挺动，痛感还未消失，但已经被弱化到了能接受的范畴。魏璎珞总算感受到除疼痛外的第二种滋味，她浑身瘫软，颤抖着抱住男人埋在自己胸前的头部，发现这人毛茸茸的发根好像长了不少。  
　　转存录像时，她在那部坏掉的相机里意外发现了弘历学生时代的照片，三七分毛头小子，头发比现在多多了。所以无聊的时候提了一嘴......他在蓄头发吗？  
　　胡思乱想被男人尽数撞散，她实在管不住喉咙，细碎的哼了两声。这份娇媚暧昧而催情，弘历猛的抬起头，他现在根本想不出比交织缠绵更美妙的事。  
　　小幅度震颤已经无法满足欲望，便开始更重的顶弄。蕈头碾开初经人事的褶皱，沉沉顶上娇弱的花心，停留在深处研磨。抽搐蠕动的内壁绞得人头皮发麻，他颤抖着压向身下神色迷乱的爱人，将满腔喘息渡入半张的小嘴。  
　　粗硬奋力捣动，结合处泛起黏腻的白沫，根本分不清是谁的。朦胧而氤氲的氛围将两人笼罩，魏璎珞整个被压住，动弹不得，被动的承受着快意和掠夺。  
　　喘息和娇媚混在一处，她成了酥软无骨的丝绸，把他整个包裹起来，浑身潮热香津。他愈是用力，身下的人便愈动情，他愈是刚直，她便愈发软润。  
　　“璎珞......璎珞。”他勉强停下动作，伏在耳边哑声询问，“在里面可以吗，快回答我，快。”  
　　她沉浸在疼痛和酥麻结合的情潮中，好一会儿才反应过来‘在里面’是什么意思。刚微微点头，就被顶的往后一缩，随后腰肢被死死扣住，不能挪动分毫。他难以自抑的抽送起来，咬住那片薄热的耳垂，粗喘的鼻息尽数喷入她耳蜗。  
　　顶弄的频率越来越快，魏璎珞感觉那处滚烫几乎快将她捅穿，这人一点儿都不温柔。他把轻颤的娇躯紧紧搂抱在胸膛，一阵疾风骤雨般的冲撞后，再也压制不住身体的本能，将股股白浊射入花心深处。  
　　那双腿还圈着他的腰肢，弘历同她两颈交错，细细印吻在绯红的面颊。身下的小人儿已经累坏了，连回应都懒得给，只慵倦的抚了抚他的臂。  
　　弘历摩挲着她光滑细腻的面颊，心思微动。其实他根本没考虑安全套的问题，就算天时地利人和，真中了奖，他也十分欢喜——不得不承认，结婚算是相当能拴住人的利器，毕竟夫妻离婚比情侣分手麻烦多了。  
　　世上的分离总比欢聚多，他不是对自己没信心，但万事都像打官司一样有概率，从无十拿十稳，他得把分离的概率降到最低。  
　　她绝不能离开他，因为这是他带出来的新人，他的学生，他的......珞珞。  
　　“璎珞。”弘历蹭着软嘟嘟的脸蛋，“记着别去买乱七八糟的药，对身体不好。”  
　　初次体验不算太差，但也没好到哪儿去，大部分时间都在疼痛中度过。魏璎珞忙着休息，没来得及过脑子，直接把实话说了出来：  
　　“不会的，亲戚前两天刚走，否则今晚肯定把你踢出去。”  
　　“......”  
　　暧昧缱绻的氛围被这句话搅得荡然无存，弘历无奈的叹口气，毕竟是他把人吃干抹净了，态度得温和点。  
　　否则他现在也很想把她踢出去。


End file.
